


思春期

by Kinder_XD



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinder_XD/pseuds/Kinder_XD
Summary: 那是他所有思春期幻想的具现化，将一切隐秘龌龊的幻想最终变成被褥上的一片冰凉。





	思春期

**Author's Note:**

> *寡妇文学，一辆自行车
> 
> *具体是怎样的设定我也不清楚，大约会在后续里慢慢补齐吧（如果我能想起来的话）

亚历山大从混乱的书包里随手抽出一本书。  
四十分钟分钟的补习格外漫长。当男子停下手中的笔，望向自己的时候，不知道怎么搞得，他觉得很难堪。便低下头，毫无目的的在书包里翻找着。他把手伸进混乱的书包里，随手抽出了第一本手指能够碰到的书。从老师那里借来《伊利亚特》，已经借来了将近一个月，但一页没有看过，就这么一直放在书包里——或许就是为这一刻准备的。他胡乱的翻看着，却一个字也看不下去。  
翻到第十六页的时候，亚历山大瞥了一眼对面还在修改试卷的男子。大约是察觉到了自己的视线，他将耳边一缕垂下来的黑发别过去，黑色的西装与手套之间下露出一截白色的手腕。  
那一瞬间亚历山大下意识的吞了吞口水，他仿佛找到了自己难堪与焦躁的源头。  
男子纤瘦的身影无数次的出现在他的春梦里。在潮湿闷热的教室，或是堆满了陈旧体育用品的仓库，亚历山大脱下对方沉闷的西装，解开领带，将扎在西裤里的衬衫抽出，幻想可以亲吻他的嘴唇，脖颈，用舌头舔舐他的耳垂。一切隐秘欲望最终变成被褥上的一片冰凉的水渍。  
“你看到哪里了？”  
男子收起笔，稍微往前探了一点身子，有些好奇的看着自己手中的书。两人的距离忽然拉近，亚历山大抬起头，回望着男子。见得不到回答，对方歪了歪头，显得有些不解，便又低下头，继续修改着亚历山大的卷子。  
在距离拉近的那几秒钟，亚历山大嗅到了男子身上淡淡的烟草气混合着古龙水的味道，发梢还残留着早上洗头时留下的香气。那些味道仿佛是春梦的具现化——在梦里，他并不晓得原来老师的身上还有这样的气息。  
埃尔梅罗二世。半年前开始负责教授数学，两个月之前开始出现在亚历山大的梦里，二十分钟前把他留在教室里。  
“没有，只看了一点”  
“是吗？我当时大约花了一周看完的。”  
当他解开袖口的第一颗扣子，活动了一下长期世间握笔疲劳的手腕时，亚历山大看到黑色西装下的手腕上一圈浅浅的，绯红色的的印记。是衬衫勒得太紧而产生的痕迹。那一节近乎透明的白色与粉色随着手腕的活动在视线里来回跃动着，如同一只蝴蝶在心脏里不断扑闪着翅膀。  
“您似乎很喜欢。”  
大约在很久之前，他在被叫去办公室的时候看到过，就被放在一沓教案的上面，一伸手就能够到的位置，看得出是被看过很多遍，书角被磨损厉害。  
“嗯。”  
他也知道为什么埃尔梅罗二世会对那本书爱不释手。  
一种微妙的心情缠绕在胸口。那天夜里亚历山大躺在被窝里时，只要一看到桌子上那个破破旧旧的封面就觉得心烦意乱。老师和那个给他书的男人会一起看吗？他们会在洗完澡后钻在被窝里一起亲热的看着荷马写下史诗吗？或许他们会做爱，当埃尔梅罗二世喘息时，胸口会一起一伏，汗水沿着下颌的线条流到脖子上，几根头发粘到了上面。  
真恶心。亚历山大把头埋进枕头里，下意识的夹紧了双腿，当性器被压迫时，他感到一丝丝背德的快感。  
书上似乎还残留着对方的温度。  
他闭上眼，想象着自己与老师的交媾。先从亲吻开始，柔软冰凉的嘴唇——之后他松开埃尔梅罗二世皮带，撤下沉闷的黑色西裤，解开笔挺的衬衫扣子。衬衫还是不要脱掉的好，就那样松松垮垮的挂在身上，露出半个胸膛。他会抓住老师的头发强迫他与自己亲吻，对方的喉咙里发出吃痛的呻吟。可是处于思春期的少年怎么会停下呢，他会变本加厉的入侵，在对方的锁骨与胸口上留下莓红色的印记。  
或许他们会在教室里做爱，也有可能是空无一人的办公室，埃尔梅罗二世瘫倒在桌子上，骨节分明的双手紧紧的扳着自己的肩膀，在他给予的快感里不断地挣扎。桌子吱呀吱呀的杂音里掺杂着喘息与呻吟，高潮时他会叫自己的名字——亚历山大——是亚历山大，不是伊斯坎达尔，温热的吐息充斥着耳廓，有些痒，快要将他融化在美妙的性幻想里。那本破旧的《伊利亚特》随着肉体的碰撞掉到了地上，但是没有人在乎，他只想将一切压抑的隐秘的感情都射到埃尔梅罗二世的身体中。  
一滩白浊的液体泻在掌心。空旷的卧室里他依旧是独身一人。亚历山大把自己蒙到被子里，孤独感犹如一头急剧膨胀的气球将身体填满，涌到喉咙。  
真过分，真过分。为什么你的过去和将来全都被霸占了。为什么就连一点点的位置也没有留给我。  
在高潮后的疲惫感与寂寞中，亚历山大缓缓入睡。  
那样罪恶龌龊的情欲他不知道在独身一人时已经做过多少次，埃尔梅罗二世会准时的出现在他每一场春梦与性幻想里，如同早已定好的约会一般，带着疏离与色情的气息。  
此刻他就坐在自己的对面，大约三十厘米的距离。埃尔梅罗二世点燃了一直烟，隔着朦胧的烟雾，亚历山大确信，现在他只要伸出手就可以碰到那具梦中侵犯过无数次的身体。  
要去触碰吗。  
“我一直反对让你们这个年纪的小孩一直窝在教室里，这个年纪，多出去走走才好。”改好的卷子被推到面前，亚历山大故意写错了很多，企图使用最原始笨拙的方式来占有一名教师的更多时间。  
净校的铃声响了一次，但他装作没有听见的样子，慢吞吞的接过还残存埃尔梅罗二世温度的卷子，他用小指摩擦着刚刚被老师攥着的那部分，仿佛正在抚摸那双骨节分明的手。  
“十六岁，不小了。”  
要去触碰吗。  
“十六岁吗，”埃尔梅罗二世眯起眼睛，扭过头去望着被窗户切割成一块一块的天空，“十六岁的时候，我在干什么来着...看着你们，就总觉得青春易逝。”  
埃尔梅罗二世似乎想起了什么。视线随着袅袅的烟雾飘向远方渐渐低沉的天空里，从鼻腔里发出了一声短促而低沉的叹息。  
要去触碰吗。  
他想要把所有心底的爱意与欲望都一股脑的倾诉出来，烟草的气息盖住了古龙水与洗发水的味道，他贪婪者嗅着这精妙的毒药。  
“老师。”  
净校的铃声响了第二遍，他的补习时间要结束了。他没有机会了。关于埃尔梅罗的一切又将会变成虚幻的泡影出现在今晚的梦境中。  
“很晚了，赶紧回家吧。”  
烟即将燃尽，他深深的吸了最后一口，将烟头碾灭。  
最后一口烟将要被吐出时，亚历山大起身，用自己的嘴唇堵住了对方的嘴唇，烟草的气息缓缓的在口腔里蔓延。他站起身，一只手支在桌子上，一只手紧紧的攥着老师白皙的手腕，仿佛害怕他会推开自己一般。  
充满了烟草气息的吻。  
此刻他不在是那个品学兼优的好学生，不过是一只输给了爱与欲望的幼小野兽。  
脉搏跳动的速度开始变快，烟草的气息蔓延到了自己的鼻腔与咽喉里，有些呛，但少年依旧不知足地贪婪地索取着。柔软的舌尖扫过柔软的口腔，牙齿，一点一点的吞下混合着烟草气息的唾液。  
埃尔梅罗二世在不断的挣扎着，但他不会妥协，于是便抱得更紧。他揽住埃尔梅罗二世的脖子，不断的侵略着。老师的呼吸开始变得急促，他不敢睁开眼睛去看对方究竟是怎样的表情。会是梦中满面红晕吗，或许会愤怒吧，或许在这次的亲吻之后，他便会永远的失去了。  
那是所有梦境蔓延到现实的爆发。  
他忽然明白为什么贪婪地人总是悲伤，他渴望得到更多，更多的亲吻，更多的抚摸，更多的占有。  
以及更多的爱。  
——你在为什么而叹息呢。你究竟又在回忆什么呢。不要再活在过去里了。不要再当我是小孩子了。不要总是一副大人的样子说教我了，我已经受够了，可以不再看你给我的书吗，可以不再当你的好学生吗。  
——可以回过头，看看我吗。  
——可以施舍给我爱吗。  
他终于松开了手，目送着惊慌失措的老师转身离去，空荡荡的教室里，仿佛刚刚一切不过是思春期少年的幻觉。


End file.
